


From Mothra With Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Mothra (Film)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mothra With Love.

Dayo was in her hut on Infant Island. She was mediating peacefully. Suddenly she heard the beating of giant wings and then a shrill but loving cry almost a chirp. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly walked out of her hut looking down at the ground she didn't look up she just knelt and clasped her hands in a prayer-like motion. Another chirp rang out.

"Your greatness…."

Dayo said respectfully and looked up and gasped. Hovering above her was the giant moth deity that all the people of Infant Island worshiped The God Monster Mothra. The giant moth looked at Dayo with love in her eyes, the love of a mother for her children... but what had made Dayo gasp was that clasped in Mothra's feet was a lady dressed in leather skins and she was kicking and struggling.   
"LET. ME .GOOOO....."

The last word had been half-growled as the woman's feet hit the ground, leaving her on her knees in front of the other woman, she had turned to look up at the moth creature, both confused and vaguely aware it was at least not intent on killing her. 

"Where am I?"  
Dayo blinked open mouthed at this wild woman who was now in front of her, she was totally confused by the situation.   
"Well?"

Leela pushed forcefully.  
"You are on Infant Island."

Two small voices said in perfect harmony from to the left of Leela & Dayo. To Leela’s shock, stood on the beach were two small women no more than 12 inches tall. They smiled at her and bowed. 

"Welcome Leela of the Sevateem."

They said once more in harmony. Leela had said nothing for a while before she asked. 

"Why am I here?"  
The two little woman smiled.

"For Dayo…"

They said indicating Dayo.   
"I... don't understand?"  
"Neither do I great Shobijin's."

Dayo said blankly addressing the two small ladies.

"Mothra sensed you needed love Dayo…"

The Shobijins explained.

"So she has been searching far and wide for a perfect mate for you...Leela of The Sevateem is a perfect match for you to mate with."

Dayo blushed and smiled shyly at Leela. Leela smiled widely, her voice warm. 

"Warrior woman?"

She asked gently. Dayo nodded and showed Leela her ceremonial knife.

"She is our bodyguard…"

The Shobijins explained.

"She protects us while Mothra sleeps."

"I'm honoured to meet you Leela of The Sevarteem."

Dayo said. Leela had smiled again, gently. 

"Nice to meet you too..."  
Dayo smiled and bowed to Leela, respecting her words and initiating the usual ritual.

"We shall leave you in Peace…"

The Shobijins said and left, Mothra also gave a chirp before she too fluttered off leaving Dayo and Leela alone on the beach. Leela smiled and returned the bow, finally understanding it was part of the ritual. Dayo smiled shyly at Leela.

"So.....what do you want to do?"  
"Well, how about you show me your home?"  
Dayo smiled and nodded. She took Leela into her little hut.

"It’s not very grand but its habitable…"   
Leela had smiled as she looked around, perfectly calm until she spotted the rat, her gut reaction being to run from the room and scale the nearest tree, praying Dayo hadn't noticed just how close to tears she was. Dayo smiled at the sight of the white rat she crouched down and made squeaking noises the rat came over to her and she stroked it.

 

"This is Minya, my pet…"  
"... She doesn't bite?"  
Dayo smiled and picked Minya up cradling her in her arms.

"No Minya is totally tame...poor darling was shunned as a baby because she’s an albino...I've cared for her, for her whole life. Haven't I sweetie."

She said gently kissing Minya on the head.

"This is Leela, Minya, she's my new mate."   
Leela approached slowly, clearly tentative even so. Minya regarded Leela then softly nuzzled her outstretched hand and then squeaked. Dayo smiled.

"She says you smell nice…"   
Leela's smile was gentle, warm even, the little rat had been oddly charming in her movements, and seemed friendly enough that she relaxed. 

"That's very kind Minya."  
Dayo smiled and put Minya back on the floor.

"Go find food Minya, Dayo and Leela want to be alone..."

Minya snuffled and squeaked and scampered off out of the hut. Dayo shyly chewed her bottom lip as she looked at Leela.

"Well you've seen my home…"   
"And your pet... now... your deity said something about you being... lonely?"  
Dayo blushed and nodded.   
"Let me see you... all of you?"  
Leela’s request was soft-spoken, kindly worded to attempt to put Dayo at ease. Dayo gasped but nodded and attentively pulled her animal skin clothing down her shoulder and let if fall she stood bared fully to Leela blushing and fighting the urge to cover herself. Leela smiled softly, moving closer, her touch soft on the girl's cheek as she kissed her tenderly. 

"You are... so beautiful."  
Dayo melted into Leela and mewed into the kiss. Leela purred softly, reassuringly, her touch tender but firm as she took possession of the other woman, her lips brushing Dayo's neck gently, her teeth gently nipping at Dayo's pulse point, soothing it moments later.  
"Let me see you..."

Dayo mewed pleadingly to Leela. Leela smiled and unwound the fairly small towel she had snagged as they flew past buildings, she had been bathing when Mothra snatched her. She was soon naked to Dayo's gaze.   
"You should be worshiped as a goddess…"  
Dayo spoke softly, almost mewing the words. Leela smiled softly and kissed her again. 

"How about we worship each other?"  
Dayo nodded her agreement shyly.   
"We should probably lie down... before one of us collapses."  
"Yes…"

Dayo agreed, guiding Leela over to her bed. Leela smiled and settled quickly, guiding Dayo into position before kissing her, her touch tender as she moved to caress the girl's breasts. Dayo mewed and returned the favour and caressed Leela's breasts. Leela murred and allowed her hand to slide slowly lower. Dayo shivered and mewed. Leela smiled and slowly pushed into the girl, her voice gentle. 

"Okay?"  
Dayo mewled but nodded. Leela smiled and upped her pace. Dayo cried out and came apart, clutching tightly to Leela.

"Marry me!!"  
The words were gasped as Dayo came down. Leela had smiled, kissing her softly.   
"Of course I will."


End file.
